


Anything can happen Thursday

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Accidents, Multi, Piss Desperation, Piss kink, Wetting, piss bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An assortment of stories about piss. Some are sexual and some are not, but mostly sexual.
Relationships: Blaine and kurt - Relationship, Gally and Minho, Merlin and Arthur, Puck and Sam, Ray and Leonard, Scott and Isaac, Stiles and Derek, Thomas and Newt
Kudos: 6
Collections: Glee Fanfiction, Teen Wolf





	Anything can happen Thursday

Thomas and Minho - non sexual

Thomas was out in the Maze for the first time since he had been made a runner. He had already gone through simple instructions with Minho and they were 'follow me, dont get killed, always be back in the glade before sundown.' He could do that.  
They were given packs with everything they would need for the next few hours. Snacks, a map each and several bottles of water for the day. FryPan even gave Thomas some extra water and food, knowing the greenie would need it for his first run. What they hadn't prepared for, and what Thomas had yet to ask about, was restroom breaks. They hadn't been scheduled in, nor did Minho make any indication to stop for one himself. Thomas felt so weird to ask about it, but two hours and two water bottles into the run left him with no choice. "Hey Minho?" He said hesitantly, a small quiver to his voice. "Yeah greenie?" Minho said, not even looking back as they rounded another corner. "I was wondering...um...do we make a stop at some point?" He said, skirting around the question he really wanted to ask. "In an hour or so." Minho responded, looking at his watch. "Getting tired greenie?" Thomas fidgeted and rubbed at his neck. "Not exactly" he said. Minho stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at Thomas, taking in the boys appearance. His cheeks were a little pink, and he was fidgeting in place. He somehow managed to look like a lost kid. It clicked what was wrong in his head. "You need to piss." He said, rather than asked. Thomas recoiled a little, shaking his head in an embarassed manner. Thomas wasn't sure why he was denying it, not only because he really needed to go but because Minho had figured it out. What was going on with him? "No, I'm fine." He said with a squeek in his tone. "Are you sure Thomas? You look like you have something to take care of." Minho said knowingly as he looked the boy up and down. He couldn't force Thomas to peen but after all the water and running Minho was surprised he hadn't asked for a break sooner, so he cpuld atleast encourage him to go. He even felt like he'd be needing a break soon. "I'm stopping either way. Can't run with a full bladder." Minho turned the corner and left Thomas by himself. Thomas could hear Minho going and it made a shiver run up his spine, making him almost lose it. He had privacy, and he had permission. So he stepped up to the corner of one of the walls and took himself out his pants. He tried to relax, he really did, but he just...couldn't. He had to go so badly that he wantedto cry. Instead, when he heard Minho finishing up, he tucked himself away and turned around. He couldn't physically go, so he would hold it. He didn't really have much choice. Minho walked around the corner, back to Thomas and stared him up and down. He sighed quietly. He hadn't heard Thomas going, but he'd hoped it had just been because Thomas was further away. It was still clear in the boys movements that he hadn't peed. Still, Minho said to him "ready to keep going?" Thomas nodded and started to run aeound the corner, his discomfort clearly written in his features. He needed to go so badly, but in a few hours they would be back in the Glade and Thomas could go. He wasn't much anticipating having to run faster than when they had started. His belt made his bladder ache and it begged for release. But even when Minho went ahead of him to check the area for changes on the Griever route, Thomas still couldn't go. He had to keep palming at his crotch when Minho wasn't looking. Atleast half hard he wouldn't have to worry about wetting his pants. That was until Minho had them turning around and running in the opposite direction. He felt himself leak in relaxation and felt it damoen his boxers. He squeeked a little and grabbed himself, catching Minho's attention. "Thomas, are you okay?" He said, placing his hands on Thomas's shoulder. Even just that action, that little bit of weight, played on Thomas's bladder and made him leak again. He felt tears pass his eyes and heard Minho sighing. "Listen, Thomas, I know you didn't go when we stopped this morning. That was hours ago, you're going to hurt yourself if you hold it much longer. You need to let go Thomas" he said. Thomas just shook his head and crossed his legs tightly over his hand. He couldn't. He just couldn't let himself pee and he didn't know why. He really just wanted to pee. "Theres two options here. I'm going to run ahead. Far ahead. When you're finished just come around the corner and go straight until you reach the fork in the path. I'll wait for you there okay? But if you really can't go, then we'll go back to the Glade. You can try again when you're there and if there's nothing then we'll get the med jacks to help out. Which do you want?" Minho said honestly. "G-Glade please." Thomas whispered. He didn't think he could go here. He just wanted to make it back to the Glade without soaking himself. He leaked again and decided he had to run. So they did. They ran quickly, Thomas ahead of Minho as he memorized the way back to the Glade using this route. He felt a longer leak make its way out when they approached the open Maze wall and sped up when he felt a small trail of warmth down his pants. He ran into the Glade, passing Chuck and ignoring him in favour for getting into the forest. He pulled himself out his pants when the trail became faster and thicker and peed heavily on a tree. He sagged against the tree trunk in relief and groaned loudly. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such pure relief. It was strong and overwhelming and when his stream tapered off he felt exhausted. When he staggered back into the Glade he was blushing wildly. Minho and Newt were talking, throwing him small glances gere and there. Newt was grinning and had a look in his eye, one Thomas couldn't quite place. Still, when he walked up to them he assured Minho that he was okay, and most likely just discomforted by having to pee in an area where he was almost killed. He didn't really notice that his pants were growing a little tight when his body fully relaxed at finally being empty.


End file.
